


Art:Baby it's Cold outside

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Canon Era, Dragons, Fluff, Happy Ending, Keeping warm, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Snow, Watercolours, Winter, Winter Knights 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: It's cold outside and Merlin is happy to show Arthur what an asset Aithusa is in helping to keep them warm but Arthur was rather hoping to have had an excuse to employ the more traditional method of sharing body heat. Luckily for Arthur, Aithusa is an intelligent and astute dragon and intends to fly off and give them some privacy.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 118
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	Art:Baby it's Cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy Christmas painting for Winter knights - sorry for any splodges my cat decided to sit on it whilst l was trying to paint as I was obviously not giving her enough attention.  
> Many thanks to my fandom elves who checked it over and to the mods for organising this winter feast of a fest

[ ](https://imgur.com/cQjUVQu)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek I hope you like what you saw


End file.
